


Snapshots of Adventure

by Cythieus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: At the Table, Comedy, D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Dungeons and Dragons, Funny, Gen, Pathfinder - Freeform, Series of One Shots, actual play, dungeons and or dragons, real game, taken from game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythieus/pseuds/Cythieus
Summary: Over the years every D&D game has it's funny moments. I've gone back and pulled some of mine from forums and chat logs to present them here. Mostly coming from games played on forums form around 2008 until 2012. A few from my in person group here in town.





	Snapshots of Adventure

# Is this a trap

The forest is all shades of dark greens tinted with grays by the lack of light this far down. The ground’s still wet and there’s an earthy aroma flowing up from the ground in little pockets filling their noses. 

Madeleine is at the front of the group, scanning for threats as they make their way up a small ravine. Down the other side of a mossy slope was a small clearing with small stone monoliths covered by overgrown vegetation. 

In the center of a blonde Elven woman lay sprawled out. Madeleine shushes the group, holding up a hand to halt them behind her. She sniffs the air; no sign of blood on the wind. Even with her tracking skills and being half-Elf herself, Madeleine would have no way to discern if the breathing she is hearing comes from the stranger or her companions. 

Lifting her crossbow she begins to close the gap with the others backing her up. Sebastian brings his Morningstar down from his shoulder, hefting the weight of it between his hands. “The symbols on those stones don’t look familiar,” he says. 

Leumus sighs. “Do we have to check ever distraction? Let’s leave her to the forest.” 

“How about no,” Dee chimes in, her cigarette dangling from her lips. “What if she’s dead and she’s got gold or jewels on her. That’s at least worth it.” 

“You people are disgusting,” Arjun mutters. 

Every few steps Madeleine checks for movement at the tree-line. She swallows hard, steadying her aim on the elf. The party has moved forward, Elena shifts her way to the front near Madeleine. “Are you alright?” She hollers, her hand on the hilt of her sword. 

No answer. 

“Careful, I don’t like the look of this,” Madeleine says. 

Arjun bolts out from behind Madeleine, slapping the top of her crossbow and aiming it toward the ground. In her started state she fires a bolt into the dirt. 

“What the Hell is wrong with you? Can’t you tell this woman is obviously hurt and in need of our help?” Arjun yells pointing to where the elf lays. 

He jogs over to the elf, leaving Madeleine standing near a large tree, fuming. She narrows her eyes at him and marches out into the clearing after him. Some of the others are moving past too, trying to keep up and stay grouped together. 

Grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him aside, she pushes him into one of the stone monoliths. “I don’t plan on falling prey to any traps. It’s called keeping a professional level of caution, you git. You could have caused me to shoot her with that stunt!” Madeleine slings her repeating crossbow up onto her shoulder, despite its size. Somehow it just made her seem taller. 

Madeleine held him there and continued. “And I’ll tell you one more thing, touch this bow again whilst I am aiming and you’ll find yourself with my next bolt in your chest.”


End file.
